


The Heleniad: a Fanfic Series about the Most Beautiful Girl in the World

by descoladin



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, F/M, Fic headers only, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descoladin/pseuds/descoladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen, I mean Elene, writes fanfic and has Sister Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heleniad: a Fanfic Series about the Most Beautiful Girl in the World

Title: The Secret of the Stranger  
Author: Elene  
Fandom: Gods and Heroes  
Summery: The gorgeous, violet-eyed Helen is already a princess... but who is that supernatural stranger who claims to be her _real_ father, but not her sister's? Could this explain why Helen is so beautiful and smart and also gifted, unlike her sister?  
Fandom Characters: Zeus  
Tags: Original Character, Princess, Parentage,   
Author's Notes: Zeus is the greatest, which explains why he was... well, read the fic.

Title: The Unicorn's Plan  
Author: Elene  
Fandom: Gods and Heroes  
Summery: A whole bunch of people fight for Helen's hand in marriage because she is so beautiful. Because she is also incredibly smart she and her pet unicorn come up with a totally brilliant plan. She ends up marrying a rich and handsome king. Also her sister marries one of Helen's rejects, a king who is not quite as rich and handsome as her's.  
Fandom Characters: Zeus, Odysseus, Menelaus, Agamemnon  
Tags: Original Characters, Marriage, Happily Ever After, Sentient Pets  
Author's Notes: Part 2 of the Heleniad series. Isn't Menelaus hot??

Title: True Love  
Author: Elene  
Fandom: Gods and Heroes  
Summery: Helen is happy with her rich and handsome king. But one day an even more handsome and mysterious stranger with blue eyes like sapphires and golden hair like gold arrives and sweeps Helen off her feet. Oh no! What will Helen do?? And what happens when the Goddess of Love gets involved??  
Fandom Characters: Aphrodite, Paris, Menelaus  
Tags: Original Characters, Angst, True Love, Handsome Stranger  
Author's Notes: Part 3 of the Heleniad Series. So when Season 5 of G&H started and Paris came on the scene... what a hottie!!!! He's my new favorite character EVER!

Title: Love and War  
Author: Elene  
Fandom: Gods and Heroes  
Summery: A tragic tale in which a whole bunch of people go to war over the incredibly beautiful Helen because they are secretly in love with her. Including her sister's husband who is still secretly in love with Helen also.  
Warnings: MAJOR character death of hotties!! Don't worry, Helen doesn't die and neither does her sister.  
Fandom Characters: Zeus, Aphrodite, Paris, Menelaus, Odysseus  
Tags: Original Characters, Love Triangle, Angst  
Author's Notes: Part 4 of the Heleniad Series. Read "The Unicorn's Plan" first!! Otherwise this will make no sense.

**Author's Note:**

> The genesis of this snippet was this conversation:
> 
> D: What are you thinking about?  
> Me: Writing fanfic.  
> D: What kind of fanfic?  
> Me: Maybe Greek Mythology?  
> D: Isn't that fanfic already?  
> Me: What, you mean in the sense that all the heroines are beautiful princesses whom Zeus falls madly in love with?  
> D: I just meant in the general sense that they were stories random people made up... but I see what you mean.  
> D: What are you thinking about now?  
> Me: Helen and Clytemnestra, and how Helen was Zeus's kid and Clytemnestra was a mortal's kid, and Helen was totally gorgeous, and everyone went to war over her, and...  
> D: ...The Illiad really was a fanfic written by a teenage girl, wasn't it. It's probably got all the people who snubbed her in high school, too. "Take that, Hector!"


End file.
